1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices to automatically detangle multiple lends of a flexible lead, in one embodiment, the devices are used for animal leashes that can be used with more than one animal at one time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various embodiments of a multiple lead devices, such as multiple pet leash assemblies have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,234, filed Aug. 16, 1995 to Gerald C. Parker and entitled “Two-Pet Leash” (hereafter “Parker”), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a multiple pet leash assembly having a single leash running though a pulley with a handle to restrain the pulley and leash.
A multiple pet leash assembly sold under the trade name of the Freedom Leash by Paws Republic and sold online at www.petco.com and at retail stores by PetCo San Diego, Calif. USA, has dual retractable leashes extending from a body that can spin to try to prevent the two leashes from tangling with each other.
The Dual Doggie leash assembly sold online at www.wigzi.com by Wigzi LLC of Washington D.C. is also a two pet leash having dual retractable leashes that spin relative to a handle to try to prevent the two leashes from tangling with each other.